Enjoy Your Trip
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: After playing the 'Will you press the button' game online, Markiplier is met with a strange question that will send his life spiraling into a whole new kind of adventure! (Inspired by Markiplier 'Will you press the button' video)(Darkiplier X Lust)


**I watched a Markiplier 'Will you press the button?' video and decided to write this~! It will be at least a few chapters long and have an odd ship, but no Yaoi or Yuri in case that's not your thing…**

 **Let's get started~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Mark sat in front of his computer. He had just finished making the sequel to his 'Will you press the button?' video and was now sitting in silence.

"I guess I'll play it a bit longer, I won't have to edit the video for a while...I think." He continued playing the game until a similar question came up.

 _You can go to your favorite fictional universe, however you will never meet your favorite character._

It read. "I got that question earlier, weird…" He mumbled. "Is it already out of questions?" He clicked yes and, instead of taking him to the results of the poll, the website seemed to disappear. His monitor turned black, but continued to produce light. A few white words lit up on the screen. "What the fuck?" Mark asked. He tried to turn his computer off with no luck. He unplugged it from the wall, but the words stayed, as if they had been burned into his screen.

 _Are you sure about that?_

They asked. Underneath a green yes and a red no appeared. Mark hesitantly slipped his headset off, since it only produced static at this point. He slowly gripped the mouse. The pixels inched towards the word yes and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He closed his eyes and clicked the word yes and then…

...his screen went black.

He sighed, about to get up when more words flashed on screen.

 _I see…_

Mark was starting to panic again.

 _Enjoy your trip...Markiplier…_

Mark watched in horror as an eye appeared on his monitor and it opened up and began to actually pop out of the screen. He lept up from his desk as black hands reached into the room, searching for him. He knocked over his chair as he tried to run. A doorway opened behind him and he felt the hands wrap around him. He fought and struggled against the hands to no avail. He felt them begin to drag him towards the gateway.

"No! What the fuck is happening?!" He shouted as he entered the gate.

Mark looked around at the infinite white void.

" _Hello there."_ Mark jerked around to see a white figure behind him. His eyes widened in terror.

"N-no way…" Truth laughed.

" _Yes way, you see, you intrigued me, so I brought you here for a bit of entertainment."_

"So, that's what it is, huh." Truth smirked as a gate opened up behind Mark. Mark,expecting to get sent through the gate, winced in fear. Truth laughed again. The black hands reached out of the gate, aiming for Mark's head. He felt himself getting ripped apart from the inside, however, he wasn't the one being sent through the gate. Mark watched a black haired figure get dragged into the gate in his place. The figure laughed the whole time until the gate slammed shut.

" _Your turn, and don't worry, I've already taken the toll from you."_ Mark didn't even have time to wonder about what was taken because he was immediately dragged into the gate. The black hands held his eyes open forcefully.

"NO! STOP IT!" He shouted as he fell through the gate. It all slowly faded to white and he was standing in front of Truth again.

" _So, did you enjoy the Truth?"_ Mark stood there, shaking in fear.

"What the hell did you take?!" Truth laughed.

" _You'll find out soon enough."_ He smirked. " _Now, begone."_ Mark felt the hands wrap around him one last time and drag him into the gate.

 **Short, yes, but I wanted to end it there. I'll work on this every once in awhile.**

 **Mark: You're not going to update this for three months, aren't you?**

 **NM: (Backs away slowly)**

 **I hope you liked it! I do have other FMA stories, if you want more of those, and if you don't then...um...meow?**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
